


I Know You

by supernatural_jackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, NSFW, Negative Body Image Talk, male and female receiving, sexually explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:45:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_jackles/pseuds/supernatural_jackles
Summary: When the reader receives a snapchat from an old platonic friend of hers, who is trying to be something more, Dean quickly clues in an finds out just what he’s been trying to get from her. He knows that he can give her more than what she wants, and everything she needs.





	I Know You

You had slept all day. You woke up feeling more relaxed than you had in awhile. You had just gotten in from a solo hunt, a simple salt and burn a few states over. You managed to burn the remains with little to no problems. Your muscles were sore from digging, and not to mention you did have to wrestle your way out of a sticky situation. You came out on top though, just like you always did. The second you got back to the bunker, you took a hot shower, letting the heat sooth your sore muscles, then headed straight to your bed. After a sixteen hour sleep, you finally felt refreshed.

You wandered the halls of the bunker, wondering why it was so quiet. As far as you knew, the boys hadn’t left on a hunt. They always tell you when they are taking off and you had no messages, not from either one of them anyway. They had to be around somewhere. You made your way to the library, only to find Dean typing away on his laptop, a beer sitting next to him. His eyes were focussed on the screen in front of him.

“DEAN!” you shouted, a smile spread across your cheeks when you saw him flinch.

“Geez woman! You’re going to give me a heart attack,” he chuckled. His eyes followed you to the chair in front of him. You took a seat, propping your feet up on the table. “I was beginning to think you were dead in there.”

“What can I say? I slept like a baby,” you grinned. “Where is tall, dark and broody?”

“Sam is on a hunt. Garth called, said he needed some back up pronto so Sam said he’d go. He’ll clean it up in half the time it would take Garth Fitzgerald IV,” he informed you. “Now that you’re alive, tell me how the hunt went.”

“Good. I’m alive aren’t I?” you rolled your eyes. “Simple salt and burn. Nothing but a couple of bruises.”

You took your phone out of the pouch in your hoodie, unlocking it and opening up the tiny yellow app with the little red “1” at the top right corner. You knew exactly who this would be, and unfortunately you were right. It was him. Noah. You were not impressed.

Noah was classified as an old friend. By that you meant, you’ve known him since you were a kid. You went to school together. He was that nerdy kid that always got ninety eight percent on his tests. A virgin all throughout high school, not that it really mattered to him. You had kept in contact for a little while, continuing that friendship on. That was until recently.

You clicked on the notification, opening his picture to find a selfie of him, with the caption saying “What’s up Y/N?” So you took a picture of the table and said, “not much you?” Clearly hoping that it would kill the conversation. A few seconds later, another notification.

***Happy Tuesday ;)***

“What are you rolling your eyes at?” Dean questioned.

“Oh nothing,” you responded, staring down at your phone.

“Liar. Seriously, you don’t look impressed at all,” he pointed out. Dean pushed the chair back, a loud noise filled your ears. He came around behind you and took a look at your phone. “Who is this Noah guy? Your boyfriend?” He joked.

“Don’t make me throw up,” you stated.

“Who is he anyways? You’ve never mentioned him to me before. You like him or something?”

***You going to participate in Touch Yourself Tuesday?***

“Touch yourself Tuesday? Wait, is this guy trying to get with you?” Dean asked, not being able to contain his laughter. “Is that seriously the guy you’re going after?”

“Oh no! I don’t want to get with him. Ew!” you fake gagged.

“I don’t get it. Why is he talking to you? Who is he?”

“He’s a guy I went to school with. He just started turning our conversations this way. I’ve told him that if he wants to talk to me that it has to be friendly but he refuses. I just give him short one word answers. He only talks to me when he wants to touch himself.”

“Are you serious?”

Dean walked back to his chair, shutting his computer, he placed his legs on the table, taking his beer in his hand. You sent Noah a black picture. Clearly stating that you were not interested in participating in his crap.

Twenty seconds later

***come on! It will be fun! Join me ;)***

“So why do you still talk to him?” Dean questioned.

“I’ve known him for a long time. I guess I just figured that maybe he would want to talk to me about life and other things, not just try to get in my pants like he does every time. I’m just trying to find the right way to get rid of him for good. I’ve tried telling him no, telling him I’m not interested, everything. But nope. Nothing works. I ignore him and he sends me like four pictures in a row,” you explained. “Even the moments when I’m alone in my room, you know, _doing_ that, he’ll send me a snapchat, and ruin it all.”

“You could always ask me to help,” he winked, jokingly of course.

“He makes me feel like shit,” you confessed. “I mean, I know I don’t have the greatest body. I’m curvier than most girls, I always have been. One day he told me he was talking to his roommates about me and they all commented about my body in a negative way. Do guys not fucking understand not to talk about the way a woman looks, especially to her. No offense, but ninety-five percent of your gender sucks!”

“No one has the right to make you feel that way you know? I wish I could kick his ass for making you feel like that. You don’t deserve that,” he said softly, taking a swing of his beer. “Not that this makes it any better, but I think you have an amazing body. You’re strong as hell. You could knock Sam and I down in an instant. And you’re beautiful. Fuck what he says.”

“Yeah, okay.” You felt your heart flutter in your chest. Dean thought you had an amazing body, which was really nice to hear coming out of his mouth. You knew when Dean complimented you on something, he meant it. Dean lied professionally, it was his job, but when it came to you or Sam. He hated lying to both of you. Dean wasn’t saying it just because, you knew he meant it. You could see it on his face that he meant it, and that meant something to you.

“So can I see some of the stuff he sends to you?” he inquired.

“Funny you ask. He messages me on this Snapchat app. So all the pictures he sends I can only see for ten seconds and the chats go away when I exit the conversation. So there is no way of showing you. That’s how he does it. He has my number of course, but he’ll only message me on here. All the proof is gone,” you frowned.

“Damn it.” he muttered. “He hasn’t sent you any…has he?”

“I’d rather not talk about that…”

“Oh god, really? You didn’t to him did you?”

“Oh god no! I’m not that kind of girl. But he has asked me to on several occasions. Begged even. He’s asked for skype sex so we could ‘get off’ together,” you revealed.

“How would you even respond to that?” Disgust evident on his face.

“I sent him a picture of a dick that I found on the internet.”

“Oh my god,” Dean burst out laughing, “you didn’t!”

“And he liked it!”

“Oh my god!” he said, shock evident in his voice, “And he still won’t leave you alone! If you send him a picture of a dick and he still comes back for more, there is something he’s not telling you.”

“He tries to talk dirty to me to get me in the mood. Basically he just tells me what he thinks I’ll enjoy, because he thinks we are so alike in that aspect. He gets off on getting a girl off which is complete and utter bullshit. It’s so obvious he’s just telling me what I want to hear. Like one time, he said he’d love to take me out to dinner and cuddle with me,” you revealed.

“This guy sounds like an A-Class douchebag!” Dean chuckled. “No guy really gets off by getting a girl off. I mean for me, yeah, I like knowing she’s enjoying herself and she’s not bored, and I always make sure she comes before me, but there is absolutely no way he gets off on getting girls off, especially when he sounds like he has no idea what he’s doing”

“I know what I like, and it certainly sounds nothing like what he’s saying,” you admitted, letting out a dry laugh.

“He barely even knows you now and clearly since he doesn’t respect you, he won’t get you anywhere even if you wrote him a freakin’ script,” he pointed out. “See I know you, I’ve known you for a long time now and even though I haven’t slept with you, I can still pick up a few things. Like for example, you love your neck being kissed.”

“How did you-”

“I- uh hugged you once and my beard grazed your neck and you let out the slightest sigh. It gave it all away,” he smirked. “You like it rough, but not too rough. You’d be okay if I grabbed you right now and slammed you against that wall and fucked you senseless. You like a man who’s not afraid to tell you what to do, but in a nice manner. Like if I took you back to my room and told you to strip, get on my bed and spread your legs for me. You wouldn’t think twice; you listen to order. You also like to be a little demanding yourself. Like you said, you’re a girl who knows what she wants,” he specified. You crossed your leg over the other in attempt to hide the arousal pooling between your legs. “I’m going to take a guess that he thinks your a gentle lover, because your personality is kind and compassionate. He thinks you like to bottom, which he isn’t wrong, but it doesn’t mean you can’t ride the fuck out of a guy. He thinks you want it to be intimate, to mean something. He thinks every body part is supposed to touch as you make slow love to each other. Now, that would be true if you loved the man; all of that would be true if you and I were to ever sleep together.”

“Did Sam…”

“Sweetheart, it’s not hard to see. I’ve known you for years now and I read people’s body language for a living. We’ll come back to that after ‘cause I’m not done,” he winked. “You’re not a huge fan of dirty talk during sex, but I can tell right now that my words are getting to you. Hell, you could probably say a few lines and I’d be gone.”

“Dean-” you gulped. You heart was stammering in your chest.

“He likes to think that you masturbate to the thought of him thrusting into you like no one ever has, like he can pleasure you,” he said lowly, getting up once more from his chair, slowly rounding the table before kneeling in front of you. His fingers trailing along your twister pajama pants, successfully uncrossing your legs. You took a sharp intake of breath as he moved closer to your center. “Deep down, he knows he won’t last nearly as long as you will. You like to make it last, dragging it out for as long as possible. You tease, and claw, hell maybe even bite. All things he knows he’ll never make you do. He gets too worked up over the big details, only because he could never make you feel as satisfied as I would make you feel.” He leaned in closer to your face. You could see every freckle that peppered across his nose and cheeks, his green orbs locked on your face. “I, on the other hand, am in no rush. We could spend all night in that bedroom and I still wouldn’t be done with you. I could never be done with a girl like you,” he muttered, his lips coming in contact with your neck, kissing the soft skin lightly, almost ghost like. “Especially when I wasted five years because I was too afraid to tell you that I love you back.”

“Dean,” you all but moaned. “Why did you wait?”

“Because everyone leaves me, everyone but you,” he panted. His lips were inches away from touching yours. You could feel his hot breath against your mouth. Out of want, your tongue peeked past your lips, wetting the bottom one before you pulled it between your teeth. God, was this it? Was this the moment that you would finally know what it felt like to kiss Dean? “Where is your phone?”

“Why?”

“Gunna make sure he never thinks about you ever again.”

You don’t break the eye contact you have with Dean. You reach for the phone in your pocket, both of you looking down at the screen at the same time, his forehead pressing against yours. You typed in your code, unlocking the phone, you opened the Snapchat app, the camera on the screen. Dean’s freckle covered hand took the phone from your grasp and held it up away from the two of you. You looked over to see both of you on the screen.

The second you turned your head back, his lips were on yours. If you thought your heart fluttered before, this felt like an entire flock of butterflies erupted in your chest. His lips were so soft and gentle, not rushed, rough or even needy like you expected them to be. You responded almost instantly, your hands coming up to cup both of his stubble covered cheeks. Moments later, you heard the camera click but Dean’s lips never left yours, instead his lips parted. His tongue ran swiftly across your bottom lip before you parted yours, allowing him access. He explored your mouth slowly and expertly before your tongue touched his. A tingling sensation coursed through your body as your tongues dance with one another. The need for air became too much, your lungs burning. You didn’t want to pull away in fear that this was all a dream, like the second you pulled away reality would set in and Dean would be sitting across from you with a strange look on his face.

But sadly, all good things had to come to an end.

You broke the kiss, backing up an inch before pressing your forehead to his once more. You were completely out of breath, your chest heaving. “Did that just happen?” you stuttered.

“It did,” he confirmed, pulling out your phone once more. On the screen was the picture of the two of you kissing. Dean pressed the save to phone button so you would be able to keep it, which you were happy about. It was a beautiful photo. He looked so relaxed, melting into your touch just like you had always imagined him doing. “What should we say?” he asked as he pulled away from you, resting his hands in your lap with the phone held in them.

“Took us long enough,” you giggled.

“Or we could just leave it blank and see what he says,” he wiggled his eyebrows. You nodded your head, agreeing with him. “Let’s put this on your story thing- wait you have Sam on here?”

“Yeah, he and I have a two hundred and eighty six day streak going on,” you smiled with pride, thinking back to all the stupid faces you had sent to the younger Winchester. And all the pictures of Dean he had sent to you.

“I gotta get this app,” he muttered. “Okay, I sent it. Let’s wait and see.”

“I’ll give it-”

“We’ve got one!” he exclaimed. He quickly opened the picture, finding a selfie with a confused look on his face.

***Friends with Benefits?***

“What do you want to say?” you questioned. Dean only smiled, leaning up to press his lips to yours once more, this time in a sweet, chaste kiss for the picture. He snapped it quickly, saving the photo to your phone, making your heart skip a beat.

“Let’s say, ‘ _After five years, he’s finally mine.’ heart eyes emoji_ ,” Dean smirked.

“Chick flick moment much?”

“Shut up.” He pressed the blue arrow, successfully sent. His beautiful green eyes met yours, neither of you knowing just what to say. There were a million things you wanted to say, twice as many things you want to do to him. You just couldn’t form the right words to say to him. What if this was just an act to get rid of Noah for good and none of this meant anything. You couldn’t let yourself overthink this! “He replied!”

***Cool congrats***

“A smile? What the fuck?” he shouted. “I don’t understand this guy at all!”

“Me either. I definitely thought that would have annoyed him, even in the slightest. Hey, maybe it did and he’s just not showing it.”

“You’d have to send him a video of me fucking you in order for him to take the hint,” Dean rolled his eyes. “But even then, I don’t want him seeing you naked, or even me!”

“Post-sex selfie?” you joked. “What are you doing?” you questioned when you saw him typing on your phone.

“I am telling him to stop messaging you because A, you’re mine and B, because I’m uncomfortable with him masturbating to the thought of you. You want me and not him.” he jumbled out while he typed.

“Am I?” you breathed out.

“Are you what?” he stopped, looking up at you once more.

“Yours?” Your heart was racing in your chest. This was it. This was the make or break moment.

“If you want to be,” he stated. “I want you to be.”

Instead of saying yes, you cupped his cheeks and kissed him hard, hoping you’d get the message across. You knew the second he smiled against your lips that he had his answer. His hand trailed up your thigh, reaching up to your hip bone. He was driving you crazy and he probably knew it too. He was missing all the spots where you wanted him to be, and he was right on the edge of every one of them. He was unpredictable in the best way.

He pulled away, pressing his forehead to yours, his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked down at your lips. His hand reached for your phone, only to see another message from Noah. You both let out a sigh. 

***Have fun but he’ll never pleasure you as well as I could.***

Without even thinking, Dean typed back. “ _Guess I’m just going to have to see for myself. Enjoy your night with your hand when I have something much better._ ”

“Can we turn this off for the night?” Dean questioned, running his fingers along your arms. You nodded your head, holding the power button to turn your phone off before throwing it on the table. Your eyes met Dean’s green ones, his eyes blown wide as he took you in. You think it might have dawned on him that this whole thing was real. Hell, you couldn’t believe it really happened and you wanted it to continue.

“Dean,” you breathed out. Your hands roamed over his flannel clad chest, desperately wanting to feel his skin beneath it. He moved in, pressing his forehead to yours once more. He licked his lips, his hand coming up to caress the side of your face.

“We don’t have to do anything tonight,” he whispered.

“And what if I want to?”

“Do you?” You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and nodded your head. He let out an almost inaudible groan. He stood up and not even a second later, you were off the chair and in his arms, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. You could feel his erection pressed perfectly against your core. The friction, god, it was so damn overwhelming yet you couldn’t get enough of it. You grinded your center against him, feeling his thick, covered length, causing your to shudder with pleasure in the process.

“Fuck, that feels _so_ good,” he growled. You did it once more, dragging it out this time, watching his eyes clamp shut as he pushed his hips against yours before your back hit the wall. You smirked, loving the effect you had on him. Nobody had ever made you feel this sexy, this wanted before. He set every nerve in your body on edge, in the best way.

He kissed you fiercely, shoving his hips against yours a little rougher this time. “Dean, you are teasing,” you moaned. “Take me to your bed and have your way with me.”

“Oh sweetheart, you have no idea what you’re in for,” he said lowly.

“I know. And that’s what I’m looking forward to.”

He smirked once more, removing you from the wall and carrying you with ease down the steps of the library and down the hall towards his bedroom, or yours. Quite frankly it didn’t matter whose bed you did it in. You just wanted him, naked and inside of you.

He kicked the door shut and within seconds, your back hit the soft mattress. Memory foam; Dean’s bed. His lips latched onto your neck, his stubble grazing over your collarbone, causing you to let out an audible moan. Your fingers carded through his light brown locks, tugging gently as his tongue brushed over your sensitive skin. He wasn’t kidding about knowing just how much it drove you crazy.

“Dean,” you breathed out. “You are wearing far too much clothing.” You pushed your hips against his, effectively rolling him over. You straddled his hips as he sat up. You made quick work of shoving his flannel shirt down his arms before taking them hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. You couldn’t get enough of him. Your eyes travelled over his newly exposed skin. Of course, you had seen Dean Winchester shirtless multiple times when you had to patch him up, or he was changing in the motel room you shared. This time, you were up close and super personal. Now, you had permission to touch, to feel. And god was he attractive. Everything about this man was attractive. His broad shoulders, his chest, his pudgy stomach. He was perfect in your eyes.

“I think it’s your turn now,” he said seductively, pecking your lips sweetly as he gripped the bottom of your oversized shirt, pulling it over your head. That’s when you remembered that you had taken your bra off the second you got home in order to sleep comfortably, and never bothered to put one back on. For a moment, you thought back to Noah’s comment. You weren’t exactly thin, and you weren’t exactly confident with the way your body looked but that all washed away the second you looked at Dean. He looked at you like you were the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and that made you feel so good about yourself. You felt sexy, beautiful and wanted; something no man or person had made you feel. “You have no idea how beautiful you are,” he whispered. “Inside and out. God, you have no idea how fucking hard I am just from looking at you.” You reached down between your bodies and palmed your hand over the obvious bulge in his sweatpants. He was as hard as a rock, and you were the one who did that to him.

“Thank you,” you smiled, your hand coming up to cup his cheek. You knew in that moment that Dean knew he made you feel good about yourself. You could see it on his face that he knew. His smile was genuine, not laced with want or desire. He truly meant his words and for that, you relaxed. Dean Winchester had ruined all men for you in that moment, and he hadn’t even fucked you yet. “Show me how much better you are compared to him. Show me how well you know me, Dean.”

“Just remember, you asked for this,” he chuckled. His hands gripped your ass and flipped you over faster than you could process. Your back hit the soft mattress once more, and Dean pulled you towards the end of the bed. His fingers were in the waistband of your twister pajama pants, his eyes silently asking for permission to go further. You nodded your head, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth as your pants gracefully made their way down your legs, Dean’s fingers grazing your skin as he pulled them down, taking your panties with them.

“I want this to be good for you,” he started as his finger traced along your legs, no rush or hesitancy. His eyes locked with yours. “I may not know everything yet. So please don’t be afraid to tell me what to do. I want to make you feel amazing, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” you agreed. “Would you mind taking your pants off. Just your pants. I want a little peek.” He let out a chuckle before his hands made their way into his sweats. He pushed them down quickly, stepping out of them, revealing his black boxer briefs. His cock was practically tenting in the cotton material. You could tell he was going to stretch you in the best way.

“See something you like?” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“No. Not really,” you giggled.

“Lie back for me, sweetheart,” he instructed you and you did what he asked. You lay back on his mattress, your nerves were almost getting the better of you but you knew that Dean wouldn’t be doing this if he didn’t want to. He already told you that you were his. He wanted you. He thought you were beautiful. He was yours. “Baby, spread your legs for me.”

“Dean, you don’t have to-” you started but Dean quickly cut you off.

“I’m doing it because I want to, Y/N.”

You relaxed against the mattress, allowing your legs to fall open. Dean pulled you to the edge of the bed, your legs resting over his shoulders. He pressed soft kisses along your inner thigh while his left hand reached under you. He was going teasingly slow. Your pussy ached for him to touch you, to feel you and make your wither beneath him.

“Dean,” you whined.

“Tell me what you want, Y/N,” he growled as his tongue traced over the faint white stretch marks along your inner thighs, which didn’t seem to bother him at all. You looked down at him and saw the smirk on his lips.

“I want your mouth on me, Dean. I want your tongue to taste me,” you whispered. Now Dean was right about one thing so far. You weren’t the biggest fan of dirty talk. But with Dean, there was this comfortability that fell over you. You knew nothing about what Dean liked yet, but you could certainly tell he liked it when you used your words.

“Yeah? You want me to do this?” he said lowly before he moved to your center. He placed a kiss to your clit, looking up at you through his lashes. He flattened out his tongue and licked a long, slow strip along your folds. You threw your head back at the sensation and let out a gasp. Then Dean did it again, this time slower, dipping his tongue into you for a moment before dragging up to your clit.

“Fuck Dean,” you exhaled. “That feels so good.”

His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking lightly as his fingers came up to your folds, brushing through your juices. Your breathing was getting swallow and swallower and he had barely even done anything yet. His tongue flicked over your clit as his index finger pushed into you, drawing out a loud moan.

“More Dean, please,” you begged. He added another digit and curled his fingers inside you, brushing against your sweet spot as his tongue worked faster against your clit. His hand reached up and massaged your breast, only for a moment before your body began to shake. He gripped your hip while your fingers made their way into his hair, tugging and holding him in place as the pressure began to build and build in your abdomen.

“Fuck Dean keep going,” you cried out. His lips wrapped around your clit, sucking hard. “I’m gonna come, fuck Dean!” Pleasure coursed through your body as you bucked your hips against his mouth. He didn’t let up, letting your orgasm last as long as it could. You moaned so loudly that you were sure Sam and Garth would have heard it from wherever they were.

Dean pulled away from your center and let your legs fall down beside him. He stood up and you could see just how much he wanted out of his boxers. His hands trailed up your stomach, your body was still shaking from your orgasm. He bent over, his lips pressing to your stomach, kissing every inch of skin up to your breasts.

“I think you are the most beautiful girl,” he whispered. “And you’re all mine.”

“I’m all yours,” you giggled. He kissed along the valley between your breasts all the way up to your neck. “Dean, I think it’s about time we took off the rest of your clothes.” You rolled off the bed as Dean took a seat at the edge. His cock was tenting in the material, straining for the release from the confinement. You smiled softly before kneeling down before him. Your fingers curled in the waistband in his boxers, pulling the material down over his ass and over his cock, allowing it to spring free and god was he a sight. He was big and so hard, the tip glistening with precome.

“Sweetheart, you don’t have to-”

“I want to, Dean. I have to taste you, feel you on my tongue,” you smirked.

“Fuck, you have no idea what you do to me,” he muttered. You discarded his boxers and threw them across the room. You settled between his legs, taking his cock in your hand. You could feel his eyes on your every move.

“Lie back for me,” you asked, placing your hand on his chest. His back hit the mattress, his muscles flexing as he went down. Your eyes traced over every inch of his chest, from his anti possession tattoo, to the scars; new and old. He was gorgeous in every aspect.

You trailed your tongue along his shaft, slowly and gently until you reached the head. He was so velvety and smooth against your tongue. The taste of precome covered your tastebuds, a salty sweetness that you wouldn’t mind tasting again. Dean reached up to grab his pillow to rest his head on so he could watch you. He gave you the confidence you needed to feel comfortable.

You looked up at him through your lashes to see he was watching your every move. Your hand grasped his shaft and you slowly began to jerk him while your tongue ran over his balls, gingerly. You heard him take a sharp intake of breath, making you smile just a little. You were teasing him, you knew you were. Watching him squirm under you was satisfying. You ran your tongue along his shaft once more, tracing along the deep purple vein on the underside of his cock slower than you did the first time, your eyes locked on his face. His eyes squinting, his mouth open as a strangled groan rolled off his tongue.

You dip your tongue in the slit at the tip of his cock, tasting him once more, eliciting a moan from you. You finally took the tip in the heat of your mouth and let his cock slide slowly deeper in your mouth until the tip touched the back of your throat. Dean’s eyes slammed shut, his breathing grew louder. You knew you were doing something right. You bobbed your head up and down his length, using your hand to stimulate whatever you couldn’t fit in your mouth.

“F-fuck, Y/N that feels so fucking good,” he whined, followed by a pant. His chest was rising and falling, his muscles flexing with each breath. You suck down hard for a moment, squeezing him slightly, enough to make him moan once more. God, his moans were the sexiest thing you’ve ever heard. There was no force, they rolled off with ease and each one went straight to the heat between your legs.

Your tongue swirled around his tip a few times. His hand buried itself in your hair, gently guiding you down his cock once more. You could see he was trying hard not to thrust up into your mouth. Your hand twisted and you bobbed faster, your hand coming up to cup his balls, massaging them carefully. His breathing was erratic, and you knew by the way he twitched on your tongue he was growing closer.

“Y/N, fuck! I’m gonna come,” he cried out. You released him slowly as he sat up. His cock was glistening with your saliva. You leaned back and sat back on your feet, looking up at him. He was trying to calm his breathing. “You are way too good at that. Fuck sweetheart.”

“As much as I wanted to taste you even more, I want you to show me how much better you are. I want to feel you inside me, Dean. I want to feel your thick, hard cock inside me.”

“You have a very dirty mouth, you know that?” he smirked.

“Meh.”

“I fucking love it,” he chuckled. “Get up ‘ere, and I’ll show you.”

You got up off your knees and climbed onto his bed. Dean positioned you so you were off to the side of his bed but more so in the middle. You could see he was just making sure you were comfortable in order to make this better for you and you appreciated it. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to your collarbone, his lips trailing along your exposed skin down to your breasts. He took them both, one in each hand; massaging them gently. His mouth wrapped around one of your nipples, his tongue flicking the hardened bud. You arched your back, pushing your chest up into him more. God, this man was driving you crazy.

He released your nipple, his eyes meeting yours with a childish grin playing on his lips. He leaned down, ready to capture your lips with his when you turned your head. “Dean, I just had your-”

“I don’t care,” he stated as he kissed your neck. “Let me kiss you.” You turned your head back and pressed your lips firmly to his. His tongue snuck its way into your mouth, running swiftly over yours. You could still taste yourself on his tongue mixed with the taste of him. It was uniquely satisfying. “Mmh perfect.”

“Dean!”

“You sure you want to do this Y/N?” he muttered.

“More than sure. Fuck me, Dean.”

“Condom?”

“Birth control and I’m clean,” you confirmed. He nodded his head.

He climbed over you, lining himself up with your entrance. The tip of his cock brushed through your soaked folds right to your clit, just a few times to make his cock a slick enough to slide into you with ease. His eyes met yours and his hips moved forward, pushing himself inside of you, inch by inch until his balls were pressed against your ass and he was fully sheath inside of you. You let out a wanton moan, your eyes closing shut as your walls stretched around him.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” you breathed out.

“You’re so wet for me, baby,” he said quietly into your neck. “You okay?”

“Yeah! Please move.”

He pulled his hips back slowly before pushing back in just as slow. You let out a small groan just as his lips crashed to yours. You snaked your hands around his back, resting one on his shoulder, the other on his lower back; bringing him inches closer to you. The feeling of him filling you up over and over again was so gratifying that it was almost overwhelming. Every time he’d pull out almost completely, the tip of his cock brushing against your g-spot just enough to tease you; making you want more.

Your breathing was growing heavier as you pressed your lips against his neck, just below his earlobe. The little cries escaping past his lips had to be the hottest thing you had ever heard. Between them and his panting, and the way his stubble brushed against your skin; you were on fucking fire. The way his hips drove into yours created the perfect amount of friction to stimulate your clit against his pelvis.

“Oh my fuck, Dean,” you breathed out, “you feel so fucking good.”

“Mmmh!”

He moved his hand from behind your back and placed them on either side of your biceps, holding up a fair bit of his weight. Your eyes locked with one another’s for a moment, only to have him dip down for a sweet peck against your lips before thrusting his hips forward. You placed your hands on his chest, feeling the solid, sweat covered muscles and skin. Your fingers trailing downwards to feel his softer stomach, your eyes travelling with you. You watched as his cock buried in your pussy over and over again and fuck, was that ever hot.

You experimentally rolled your hips in time for his cock to thrust inwards once more, earning a moan from Dean. Your eyes met once more, continuing to meet his hips with yours, your clit rubbing against him each time. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth, long enough for Dean to hit your g-spot dead on with the tip of his cock. You threw your head back in pleasure.

You were growing closer with each and every push of his cock, but you needed something more; he needed something more. You bent your knees for a moment, positioning yourself to wrap your legs around his ass, hooking your ankles together. You used that as the perfect leverage to meet him halfway. Your legs grew shaky rather quickly, along with your breathing.

You brought his face down to kiss you, using this opportunity to roll him over onto his back. His green orbs were full blown with lust as his hands came up to your ribs, his thumbs just under your breasts. He was enjoying the view from where he was. You adjusted yourself on top of him, sliding down on his cock once more, using his shoulders to hold on to while you began to swiftly move up and down his length. Dean’s hands wandered over your body, tracing over every scar, stretchmark and insecurity that you had, not that you really realized it then. He made you feel beautiful.

You leaned forward, your breasts pressing against his chest. Your lips capturing his. He began to thrust up into you at a fast and hard pace. The slow, steady burn inside your abdomen becoming too much to bare. You were shaking and sweating. Dean was panting, his grip growing tighter as he slammed into you, the angle perfect for hitting your sweet spot and the way your hips moved against him gave you the much needed pressure on your clit to assist you along the way.

“Fuck Dean, right there!” you begged. “I’m gonna come!”

Your buried your face in his neck, your breathing erratic. He steadied his legs, evening out his thrusts. He was a whimpering mess beneath you. His fingertips digging into your flesh as he tried to get you there first, “come for me, Y/N. Come around my cock baby.”

“Oh my god, Dean, f-fuck!”

Your walls collapsed around his cock, squeezing him tightly as you let out a loud cry of pleasure. Your fingers dug into the flesh of Dean’s shoulders, desperate to cling onto something as pure euphoria rushes through your body. Dean followed behind you, throwing his head back against the pillow, his eyes clamped shut as his orgasm trembled through his body. His breathing was so loud laced with curse words and sounds you had never heard come out of his mouth. You felt his hot come coat your walls. He was clinging onto you, bucking his hips against yours, helping you both to ride out your orgasms.

You could barely catch your breath as you lay lifeless on top of him. He took one hand off of you and ran it through his light brown locks as he calmed down from his high. You didn’t bother to climb off of him, you didn’t think you could. Your legs were shaking against his outer thighs. Sweat still coated your body. Not to mention lying on Dean Winchester was extremely comfortable.

He carefully rolled you over, taking himself with you with his now soft cock still inside you. His eyes met yours and he smiled, looking down at you as if you were the most important thing in the world to him. He leaned down and captured your lips with his.

“You okay?” he asked. His voice was low and gruff; tired.

“Better than okay,” you assured him. Your hand came up to his chest, your fingers tracing over his soft skin.

“Good,” he whispered. “I did okay? Do I know you pretty well?”

“You were better than I ever imagined, Dean. I think it’s safe to say you know me pretty well. I wouldn’t be opposed to practicing a few hundred more times to make sure I know you just right.”

“Oh sweetheart, you know me better than anyone else,” he chuckled.

“Hey Dean?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” you stated. Your heart was pounding against your chest, and your palms began to sweat. Fear rushed through you for a moment, until his lips pressed firmly to yours, and his hand trailed down to caress your thigh.

“I love you, too.”

“Dean! Y/N! I brought pizza!” Dean was off of you in an instant. If your heart was racing before, now you were sure if it were to go any faster it’d be on the floor. You didn’t think Sam would be home this early, especially if he was with Garth.

Dean pulled on a pair of boxers before running to his door to lock it. Not that it would keep his brother out for long. He just needed it to work long enough for you to get dressed. Dean came over to you, grabbing a towel along the way to clean you up like the gentleman he was. He reached to the floor and handed you the flannel shirt he had on earlier and proceeded to the top drawer of his dresser, tossing you a pair of clean boxers. Dean quickly found his clothes. You grabbed your twister pajama pants, swiftly pulling them up your legs before straightening yourself out. You looked up at Dean to see that same look on his face. He was happy. You made Dean happy and that thought alone made your heart swell.

“Come on baby, let’s get some food in you,” he grinned, kissing you sweetly.

You and Dean tiptoed through the halls of the bunker undetected. You followed the smell of pizza all the way to the kitchen where you found Sam sitting at the table with three beers and an extra large pizza open.

“There you guys are! Pizza?” Sam offered.

“I didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Dean commented.

“Turns out it was nothing. Figured Y/N would enjoy some pizza after her hunt,” he beamed.

“Thanks Sam.”

“Oh cute picture by the way. It’s about time you two got together,” he chuckled, taking a bite of his pizza.

“What picture?” you and Dean asked in unison.

“The one on Y/N’s snapchat story. You know ‘ _After five years he’s finally mine_ ’?” he started. He pulled out his phone and opened the photo. It was the one of you two kissing, the second time.

“You posted it to my story?!”

“Oops?” he chuckled, taking a slice of pizza from the box before sitting down.

It didn’t matter. What mattered was Dean was yours and Noah didn’t have a chance in the world against him.


End file.
